


Magic Tea (Sebastian X Reader)

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Magic Tea Shop [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: CIEL WANTS HIS DAMN TEA, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Romance, Tea, Tea Shop, Totally not a self-insert hahahaha, possible branching paths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: I honestly, genuinely triedFOR NOW it's rated T but that's subject to change in later chapters hheeheh,,~Krem





	Magic Tea (Sebastian X Reader)

“I’m afraid we are out of Earl Gray, master. We do have Lady Gray, however, if you would prefer-” Sebastian was cut off mid-sentence by an exhausted Ciel.  
“No. Go out and get some Earl Gray for me. That is an order. I’ll take Lady for now, but I don’t want this to happen again.” Ciel groaned. He had been working nonstop on investigating the information on a new case for her Majesty, and had gotten very little sleep. Naturally, he was brattier than usual. Sebastian simply bowed, a hand to his chest,  
“As you wish, my lord. I will be back before nightfall.” He assured.  
It was currently four in the morning. Not many shops would be open at this time, but Sebastian would make it work somehow. He always did.  
He travelled into town quickly, but found that a rather strange occurrence was taking place. None of the shops had Earl Gray in stock. No matter where he went, they seemed to be out of practically everything - including Earl Gray. Who on Earth was drinking all the tea? No matter. He heard whispers of a small tea shop on the edge of town, a small ways into a forest. He would have to check there, as there was nowhere else.  
It was about nine am by the time he had arrived at the small cottage. Could such a small place even be called a shop? It was quaint, he gave it that. Vines grew across the walls and stretched to entangle the white fence. As he knocked on the round wooden door, he noticed just how old the house was. It was old enough to be made at least 20 years ago. It was still in decent shape, though. Perhaps it was passed down. After knocking, he heard a voice call,  
“Ah- just a moment!” it said. It sounded like a young girl, probably just an adult. After assuring himself of this fact, he heard a yelp and a loud crash. Just what on Earth was happening in there? He opened the door slightly to see the girl who had called out to him, distressed and fallen on the floor.  
“Are you… alright, miss?” Sebastian asked her awkwardly. Her dress was slightly coming up and she blushed madly, pulling it down,  
“Y-Yes! I’m fine! Just had a fall! So sorry about that…” She chuckled, standing up shakily. She had been clumsy like this all her life. Her poor vision also didn’t help. She barely managed to pick up her round glasses from the floor without falling again.  
“So, are you the owner of this shop?” Sebastian looked around, examining the room. There were many jars of various herbs scattered around, and it seemed that she had fallen trying to reach one. Her face lit up with a smile,  
“Yes! I am! Have you heard of me?” She beamed. Surely she didn’t get much business, being outside of town, so someone knowing about her made her so happy. Sebastian just chuckled,  
“Only whispers. May I ask what I am to address you as?”  
“Certainly! I’m (Reader).” She smiled. Sebastian found it quite a lovely name.  
“You may call me Sebastian. I must know, miss (Reader), do you have Earl Gray in stock?” Sebastian questioned. Even if she wasn't a noble, he wasn’t about to avoid being proper.  
“Oh, well, my tea shop is a bit uhm… different. We don’t import the tea here - we make it by order. I can whip some up for you though! Plus it’s all fresh ingredients from my garden, so it’s healthier than the imported tea!” The girl explained. That was quite an interesting principal. He had to get what his master ordered, and this was the only shop that could provide it. Sebastian thought about it for a moment, then smiled,  
“Ah yes, that would be lovely.”  
After working out the amount he wanted and the price for it all, she told Sebastian to wait there as she prepared the ingredients. However… She fell. Again.  
“Do you… Need help, miss?” Sebastian asked. He practically towered over the short girl. She only reached up to his chest, so she had to look up at him as she spoke,  
“W-Well… I usually have a step-ladder, but it broke, so… I’d appreciate the help. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be asking this of a customer…!” She sighed, but Sebastian just smiled politely,  
“It’s no trouble, really.” He reassured. He was used to this, mostly because of Mey-Rin. Only difference was that he didn’t help Mey-Rin quite so closely. Instead of reaching to grab what was too high for the girl, he put his hands on her waist.  
“Huh? Sorry, what are you-” She tried to question him, but she was lifted into the air before she could. Her face turned a bright shade of red as her eyes widened.  
“There you are. Can you reach what you need, now?” Sebastian asked simply, as if he didn’t have his hands on the young maiden. She stuttered in search for an answer, but all that fell out of her mouth was a simple  
“Y-Yes...”  
Once the girl had what she needed, Sebastian set her down as gently as one would a flower.  
“Thank you, I-I’ll just be a moment.” She hid her head as she scurried over to her work area. Sebastian just grinned as he watched her.  
Suddenly, he heard something that made his entire body freeze in its place. A small, familiar sound rang through his ears. He turned around. Could it be? Dear Devil, it was… It was a cat! A fluffy, tortoiseshell cat! Its tail swished a little as it gazed upon Sebastian. Despite having no words, its beautiful yellow eyes seemed to ask the question of - ‘who are you?’  
Sebastian felt his face flush. What a beautiful creature! He knelt down, more than preoccupied with its soft fur and perfect pink paws. (Reader) was too busy making the tea to even notice. It took her a while but once she was done making the tea, she looked up.  
“Okay! I’m do-” She was about to speak but stopped. Sebastian had her cat in his arms and was cuddling it. Her cheeks turned pink at the adorable scene before her, and she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Uhm… Sir… The tea.” She held out a small box. Sebastian was snapped back to reality,  
“Oh dear, do forgive me. I simply adore cats.” He sighed as if parting with a long-lost lover as he set the cat down on the floor gently.  
“So do I. Her name is Chloe, by the way.” (Reader) explained as Sebastian took the tea box.  
“A wonderfully beautiful name for a wonderfully beautiful cat.” Sebastian nodded, “Thank you for all your work, by the way. I hope to return here again, if not for tea, then for the company of Chloe.” Sebastian and (Reader) both chuckled at this. Sebastian paid the fee and went back to the manor swiftly, leaving the little vine-covered cottage behind.

“What took you so long? It’s noon.” Ciel groaned, blowing on the freshly made tea so as not to burn his delicate tongue.  
“My apologies, young master. Every tea shop in town was out of tea. I had to go to a new shop. I hope it is to your liking.”  
“As long as it doesn’t taste like piss, I’ll deal with it.” Ciel said, grumpily sipping the tea. As he did, his eye widened a little. It was not in disgust, but rather, in surprise. He gently set the cup back on the small plate,  
“Sebastian… Where did you get this from again?” He questioned.  
“I got it from a small shop, off the edge of town. It is made with locally grown ingredients, to order. Is it not to your liking, young master?” Sebastian answered. Ciel shook his head,  
“No, that’s the thing… As stubborn as I am to admit this… I have never had tea quite this good.” Ciel looked into his cup, as if trying to find out if something was added to it. He just couldn’t believe how rich the flavor was - how it was just bitter enough for his taste but not enough to gag on. It was… perfect. Ciel wasn’t used to that.  
“I’m glad. For a moment I had assumed you were displeased.” Sebastian sighed in relief. Ciel was even worse when he was upset.  
“Sebastian, I want you to buy tea from this shop from now on.” Ciel commanded, “Of all the tea shops I’ve tried, this is the best.”  
“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bowed. He could almost swear he saw Ciel smile for a brief moment - just a tiny bit - but there was no proof as it was gone almost instantly. He would certainly need to get more of this magical tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sin for the tea shop idea
> 
> I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LONDON AND TEA HAHA,,,,, I tried,,, there arent any good Sebastian X Readers out there so I really, really wanted to make one. I could possibly branch it off into a Ciel X Reader if people want some alternate timeline. There’s certainly a potential for it, if Ciel wants to personally visit the tea shop lolol  
> I have some plANS for this so,,, I hope you guys enjoyed it ;u;
> 
> ~Krem


End file.
